1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a semiconductor package in which a chip is mounted on and is electrically connected to a base of the package.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the manufacturing of a semiconductor package, a chip is often electrically connected to its bases e.g., a printed circuit board (PCB) or a lead frame, by bonding wires to the chip and base. However, many problems occur in the wires, especially when the semiconductor package is relatively thin and compact. For example, shorts often occur in the wires because the pitch of contact pads to which the wires are bonded is relatively small. Also, electrical interference can occur between radio frequency electrical signals transmitted through the wires. In particularly sensitive devices, the electrical interference can manifest itself as an undesirable phenomenon known as cross-talk.
Furthermore, in known types of semiconductor packages in which a plurality of chips are stacked one atop the other, such as a system-in-package (SIP) or a multi-chip module (MCP), a spacer must be interposed between the chips to provide a sufficient amount of clearance for all of the bonding wires. However, such a spacer undesirably adds to the thickness of the semiconductor package.